Those Hidden Moments
by IggywiLLsaVeMe2012
Summary: Just thoughts and moments from different people's points of view.  Some are cannon, some are AU.  A wide variety of pairings.  Taking requests.
1. Panic

**This is the first in a series of drabbles about Vampire Academy. If the format is weird or something else is wrong please tell me so I can change it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**This is if Rose had killed Dimitri, and came back from Russia, wondering if he could have been saved.**

**Panic**

**POV: Adrian**

It all started just after she came back from Russia. She would be perfectly fine one minute, and then her eyes would flicker to one spot and back before she stiffened and kept her eyes forward. In those minutes her aura would be filled with orange panic. Sometimes she hid it well, other times her eyes would go wide or her fingers would start twitching. But every time she would also find an excuse to get up and leave for a moment, and she avoided the way she had looked before.

What she did around those corners or behind closed doors he'll never know. She always came back and her aura would be back to that mysterious black, and she couldn't quite meet anyone's eyes. One day he would follow her, and he would know what she saw that made her panicked, but for now he would sit and wait for his turn. Because he waited all that time, he could surely wait a little longer.


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**This is a request for Lucy who doesn't have an account. You better feel special because I don't like Rose and Dimitri, at all.**

**Love**

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

If someone looked at them, they would say its lust. After all it was to be expected, her a young girl and him a lonely instructor. You could see the tension in the air, feel it ripple if the other one moved. So no one did anything about it. They didn't see the eyes follow every move, the hands that brushed too often to be accidental. Maybe if they did, then this whole mess could have been evaded. Instead, it went on until it was too late and she was in too deep and he was too attached.

They would have been together in the end because it was love, not lust.


	3. Hypocrisy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**This is just some thoughts from Rose set after she returns from Russia.**

**Hypocrisy**

**POV: Rose**

She always got onto Adrian for smoking those cigarettes, so if he found out about this she'd be teased mercifully for the rest of her life. She had started smoking simply for a reason to get information. All it took to get close to someone was a simple question, "Do you have a light?", and the conversation was started.

Back at St. Vladmir's it was much harder. Especially when she found out Adrian had given up cigarettes for her. So she had to do it in weird places, such as in the woods or in the middle of the night. She almost stopped a few times but then she was already itching for another one of those cancer sticks, and all thoughts of those vanished.

**Thanks to VAlover21 a Christian/Lissa is in the works. Expect it at around chapter seven.**

**And, in case I forgot to mention it, these will be updated daily. It's my New Year's Resolution to post a drabble every day, once a day. So it doesn't get to overwhelming, every twenty-five chapters or so I'll post a table of contents.**


	4. Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**This is if Rose chose neither of them.**

**Baby**

**POV: Rose**

When Lissa had her first kid, I was excited. I was so happy for her. That is until I held baby Andre. It was so natural, having his small body cradled in my arms. At that moment I knew I would never be happy unless I had one. I wanted a baby that I could name and call my own. I think Lissa knew that too because she named me godmother. I smiled and made my exit because I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer. When I got back to my room, I cried, because another difference between Lissa and I was that she could have kids, and I couldn't.


	5. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Adrian's thoughts as he looks out the window on the night of the attack. I decided to have it set in January.**

**Attack**

**POV: Adrian**

My heart stopped three times in one night. All because of my little Daphmir.

The first time she is running fast peering behind her shoulder her feet leaving tracks in the snow. She was bare footed and wearing a tank top and sweat pants. My first thought is not the Strigoi pursuing her, but me wishing that I was out there to give her my jacket. I probably would have earned big points for that. Of course then I feared for her safety but she was soon out of sight. My heart stopped when she was in the tree line, where I could no longer see her.

The second time my heart stops is when she stumbles out of the trees coming from a completely different direction. I was happy of course but now her previously white tank top was a violent red in two different places. One of the stains is on her side and one is coming through the collar of her shirt. I put her stumbling and the blood together to gather she had been bitten. My face is pressed against the window until she is yet again out of sight.

The third and final time my heart stops is when they come for her. She is running again, though a lot less gracefully then before. She trips and is lying in the snow, trying her best to crawl away but they are much faster than her now. One grabs her and restrains her, and then the other has to help because of course my little Daphmir is not going easily. They talk quickly for one second, before they tie her hands behind her back and she goes limp and they drag her away. This is time that I hope my heart never starts up again.


	6. Forgiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Forgiving  
>POV: Rose<strong>

I try my best to love Adrian. He deserves so much better than me, and I know it. Why he insists on letting me break his heart over and over again I'll never know. So I start by reanalyzing my relationship with Dimitri, trying to figure out how much was really love and how much was a fantasy. When I decided it was more fantasy than not, I put him out of my head. Now I would focus on Adrian. I think about how he supported me through everything I ever did, and how he only wants me to be happy. I also think about how I only want him to be happy. So I try my best to be what he deserves, and I succeed most of the time.

I'm really glad he's so forgiving.


	7. Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Fire**

**Christian.**

Everyone thought that I was the fire in mine and Lissa's relationship. They thought since I was burning remarks and rage, I should be the fire. I thought different. Lissa was like a bonfire, everyone drawn to her, and she was warm and caring. I guess we are both a fire in our own ways, and that is why we worked. When we were together, we didn't glow with happiness.

We blazed.


End file.
